rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 21 F:
(11:02:59) Yzarc Mibbit@122.164.tiw.yo kom in i rummet. (11:03:11) Yzarc är nu känd som Lost_ (11:08:27) theweepingman är nu känd som STExalted (11:10:03) Shadell owner@255.19.649.39.ap.yournet.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (11:10:05) Shadell är nu känd som Spider (11:15:50) STExalted: Nia eyed the golem, a calculating look on her face. Then she kicks the ground, punching one of the golden golem with a silver streak from her hand. (11:15:51) STExalted: The Golem simply lift it's sword, trying to block Nia's attacks. (11:17:52) STExalted: Nia's attack got through the golem's attempt. (11:18:54) Du är nu känd som Dragon_ (11:21:08) STExalted: Nia's attack doesn't seem to do anything at first, but then.. the golem toppled. There's a huge chunk behind it gone. (11:21:47) STExalted: "...They are rather fragile when you can pierce their defense, huh. Don't use lethal weapon!" Nia shouts. (11:28:05) STExalted: Honnou sees no reason to bungle successful attempt, so he dashes at another golem, swinging his daiklave at it. The golem met his daiklaves half-way. (11:30:55) STExalted: The golem's attack hold true, however. Honnou tsk. (11:41:54) ***Spider springs to her feet and moves over to one of the pillers, shouting cheerful obsenities and throwing rocks at the nearest golem. (11:48:20) STExalted: Perhaps there's something broken inside the golems, because two of the golems now turn toward Spider, considering her as greater threat than others in the group. (11:53:36) STExalted: Raijin doesn't waste time - he brings out his Chakram, then throw it at the golem that doesn't get distracted by Spider (11:53:50) STExalted: The golem attempt to deflect Raijin's attack. (11:54:25) STExalted: ...and it's successful. The copy of the chakram vanished when it hits the ground. (12:00:23) Dragon_: Dismayed by the lack of effect from her earlier attack Dragon thrusts forward with her war fans at one of the golems focusing on Spider. And strike with the force of thunder. (12:03:55) STExalted: The Golem's managed to stop Dragon_ attack... but it reverberate across it's frame, damaging it! (12:15:30) STExalted: Dragon_' (12:15:41) STExalted: s attack is enough to dent the golem, but it's still stand. (12:18:04) ***Lost_ rushes forward and moves to attack the golem that Dragon_ had just attacked. As he approaches it, Lost_ ducks under the golem and rolls behind him and lashes out at the golem. The unexpected move adding to the momentum of the attack. (12:23:44) STExalted: The Golem attempt to deflect Lost_ attack, but it is overwhelmed. (12:30:25) STExalted: Each time Lost_ strike, the golem wobbles. Then the joint cracks, and all the limbs are cut-off - the remaining torso whirrs for a moment, before it too, is.. inactivated. (12:33:57) STExalted: Nia looks at Honnou's attempt, roll her eyes, then dashed at it, running and using the pillar to boost her momentum before punching it with silvery-kick. (12:35:42) STExalted: This time, though, the golem managed to resist Nia's attack. (12:48:23) STExalted: Honnou just shrug, readying his Daiklave. His anima flares, then he attacked one of the golem. (12:49:02) Peerless Mibbit@175.140.sk.zru kom in i rummet. (12:50:11) STExalted: The Golem managed to block it, however. (12:57:16) ***Peerless took a deep breath, focusing upon the weakened Golem, his daiklave infused with a golden glow, before shooting forward like an arrow. The Golem tried to track the Solar's path, but found that it was unable to keep up with the unpredictable movement pattern Peerless was approaching. (12:58:29) Peerless: Without warning, Peerless appeared behind the Golem in question, before running up its back with sheer athletic prowess, and sunk his Daiklave on top of its skull, piercing through its hastily raised defence. (13:07:02) STExalted: The golem stagger, from Peerless attack. (13:08:16) STExalted: ..then crumpled, missing half it's skull. (13:11:58) Dusk_ uid58297@cy-81520.highgate.irccloud.com kom in i rummet. (13:15:45) ***Spider just goes to sleep. (13:21:25) ***Dusk_ stays put and let the other deal with the last golem. (13:26:13) ***Lost_ looks at the last golem and blazes into action. His anima glowing, he jumps towards his opponent and takes note of it's weaknesses. From all the dents and scratches to the stress marks on it's surface, Lost_ picks out a weakness just below it's neck where important essence gathered and struck. (13:33:00) STExalted: The golem managed to beat Lost_ attempt. (13:35:04) STExalted: Raijin's attack is deflected easily by the golem. He faintly regret he doesn't take more direct approach. (13:49:23) ***Dragon_ feels the frustration build. The golems are not really /dangerous/, but they are provoking in their durability. Advancing on the last golem, Dragon kicks up a piece of broken stonework at the golem pushes her attack when it is dealing with the stone. She is surrounded by a golden white burning aura as she put power into her attack, her caste mark shining brightly. (13:55:10) STExalted: Dragon_'s attack makes the golem flying, before hitting the wall, every part of it broken. Then it's unceremonously fall to the floor. (13:55:25) STExalted: "Finally," Violet Soul mutters. (13:57:15) STExalted är nu känd som TWM|Offline (13:57:32) Peerless lämnade rummet. (13:57:40) Du är nu känd som Nekraa Category:Exalted: Bright River Chronicles